


Body

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, this post is a bit messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto begins to take complete control over Yuuya's body, forcing him into an affair with Akaba Reiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.. This post gets pretty bad. Basically, Yuuto forces Yuuya into doing somethings Yuuya would rather not do so please don't continue if you're upset by these sorts of things.
> 
> Also, please vote for my Preyshipping team over at the YGOShipOlympics page. I would really appreciate your support.
> 
> You can vote here:   
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/16zNcnTcgZpT_3VUokmGc-nd23Ln0gHMU9_pENG6W2kI/viewform  
> and here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1YzAXSksVobeGkvqMkHDRV6uNxuCE_lVH5Dx3aZvDpmA/viewform
> 
> The official page for the YGOShipOlympics is here: http://ygoshipolympics.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> I apologize if anything is out of order (and for long notes), if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

Yuuya couldn’t sleep.  His mind was racing in a thousand directions all at once.  He missed Shun.  He missed the older boy’s warmth and his quiet breathing. 

            Yuuya missed his mother too.  He missed waking up to her quiet singing as she made him breakfast and the kiss she would plant on his forehead every day before school.  

            He sat up in bed, pulling his duel disk close.  Maybe, just maybe he could call her.  It was worth a shot just to see what would happen.  If he was lucky, he could speak to his mother again.

            He held his breath and dialed the number.  He had had it memorized since he could speak.  It was like some old song in his head, a four followed by a five and then an eight.  It was impossible to forget.

            Yuuya smiled when he heard his mother’s voice.

            “Mom,” he smiled, tears pooling in his eyes, “Oh Mom, I don’t know what to do,”

            “What’s wrong, Yuuya?” his mother asked, patient and concerned.

            “Mom… I… I slept with Kurosaki,” Yuuya admited.

            He was always very open with his mother.  He could tell her anything.  Still, admitting that he had slept with Shun was hard. 

            Yoko was quiet for a moment, processing the news, “Do you regret it?” she asked.

            “No,” Yuuya said, shaking his head, “I don’t understand my feelings for him anymore.  I don’t know if I love him or if… if I’m just using him,”

            “Yuuya,” his mother sighed, “You know your heart better than anyone.  You’re the only one that will know whether or not you love that boy,”

            _But it’s not just my heart_ , Yuuya thought to himself, _it’s Yuuto’s too_.

            Yuuya didn’t know how to explain that to his mother.  He couldn’t even begin to understand it himself.  There was no point in trying to tell her so Yuuya just smiled and agreed with her before he ended the call.

            Yuuya sighed, burying his face in his hands.

            _“What do you want Yuuto?  I don’t understand,”_ Yuuya thought to himself.

_“I want it to stop hurting,”_ Yuuto replies, his voice echoing throughout Yuuya’s mind.

            Yuuya’s breathing stopped for a moment.  Yuuto could speak to him?

            _“How can I make it stop?”_ Yuuya asked.

            _“You can’t,”_ Yuuto answered, _“You can’t make it stop.  Why?  Why did he have to love you?  What was wrong with me?”_

Yuuya’s head was suddenly filled of images of him and Shun.  He could hear Shun calling his name, soft and quiet.  He could hear Shun’s breathless laugh, followed by Shun moaning Yuuya’s name in the dark and warmth of his bed.

            _“I’m sorry, Yuuto,”_ Yuuya apologized.  He had never meant to hurt him.

            _“Sorry won’t stop it from hurting,”_ Yuuto said, his voice sounded almost angry.

            Yuuya’s head was then filled with images of Shun in Reiji’s bed.  Yuuya shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts from such images but he couldn’t stop seeing them.  He could hear Shun’s voice moaning Reiji’s name.  Shun’s voice was breathless, he panted, begging Reiji for more and not to stop.

            It hurt so much to witness. 

            _“Stop,”_ Yuuya begged, _“Please just stop, Yuuto,”_

            _“Do you understand now?  Do you understand how much it hurts to hear the person you love moan someone else’s name?”_ Yuuto asked.

            All Yuuya could manage was a nod.

            Yuuto disappeared after that, leaving Yuuya feeling shaken and sick.  Yuuya could still feel him, hiding at the edges of his mind.  It was like he was waiting, regaining his strength before he would come back.

            Shun, that was what Yuuya wanted right now.  He wanted to crawl under the covers and let Shun hold him until the morning.  He wanted it so much that he didn’t even realize he had wandered the halls until he came to a stop in front of Reiji’s door.  His hand was already hovering close to the door, ready to knock.

            Yuuya pulled his hand away.  It was better not to disturb them.  He didn’t want to interrupt whatever they were doing in there.  It was one thing to have to see the images Yuuto had put into his head but to have to see it for real; that would be too much.

            Yuuya turned to leave but he stopped when he heard the doorknob turn.  He turned around, hoping to see Shun.  Instead, he met Reiji.

            “Sakaki,” Reiji greeted.

            Yuuya couldn’t understand the words that fell from his lips; it was as if he were no longer controlling his body, “Can I see Shun?”

            Reiji smiled, almost cruelly, “If you wish.  However, there’s a price you must pay,”

            “What price?” Yuuya could hear himself say.

            Reiji’s smile widened, “Your body,”

            Yuuya wanted to say no but his body refused to obey, “In my room, then?  Yours is too crowded,”

            “Of course,”

            What was he doing?  He didn’t want to say these things to Reiji.  He certainly didn’t want to do what Reiji wanted him to do.  All he wanted was to sleep next to Shun.

            Yuuto.  Was he doing this?  It wasn’t the first time Yuuto had controlled his body but Yuuya had never been conscious for it. 

            He couldn’t stop it.  He couldn’t stop himself.  He couldn’t stop himself from kissing Reiji or from letting Reiji strip him of his clothes.  All he could do was feel, watch and hear.

            He didn’t understand what he was doing.  Yuuto seemed to know exactly what to do to please Reiji.  Yuuto knew all the right moves and all the right things to say.  These were things Yuuya had only begun to learn about, he had no clue how to please Reiji but for Yuuto, it seemed effortless.

            Whatever Yuuto was doing with Yuuya’s body, it felt like Heaven.  Yuuya could feel everything.  He could feel every lingering touch like fire burning his skin.  His heart raced in his chest so fast that he wondered how it didn’t kill him.

            It was like the pleasure he felt had been doubled.  His heart and Yuuto’s heart both reacted, enjoying the sensation of being touched by Reiji’s skilled hands.  The pleasure clouded Yuuya’s head, making it hard to think clearly.

            When it was over, Yuuya felt completely exhausted.  His body ached in ways it had never hurt before and he was mentally drained from Yuuto stealing his body and taking over control.  He lay, trying to catch his breath and to stop the spinning in his head.

            “No wonder Kurosaki enjoys your company,” Reiji complimented, “You’re exceptional.  Perhaps I’ll have to make another deal with you in the future,”

            Yuuya didn’t respond.  He felt disgusted by the compliment.  It was him anyway; it was Yuuto using his body.  Yuuya didn’t have the experience necessary to please someone like Reiji.

            “You can have Kurosaki for the rest of the night.  I’m sated.  For now, I won’t need him,” Reiji said as he dressed.

            “He’s not a toy you can just pass around, Reiji,” Yuuya muttered.

            “We’re all toys in a way.  Some of us just get played with more than others,”

            Yuuya shook his head, revolted.  In Reiji’s mind, everyone was just a tin solider; easy to replace and easy to sacrifice.

            Yuuya went to find Shun, curling up next to him in Reiji’s bed.  He hid his face into Shun’s chest and tried his best to clear his mind of any thoughts. 

            His body no longer felt like his own.  He felt used in the worst ways.  It didn’t matter that Reiji had used his body; he didn’t really care about that sort of thing anymore.  Yuuto stole his body; Yuuto was using him worse than anyone else.  That was what mattered now.


End file.
